Perfect Crimes
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather and Alejandro decided one day that they were going to kill someone and they actually did it! They realized that they have committed the perfect crime and now they want to do it again. Along their travels they discuss how poorly treated they were by their fellow competitors and talk about what happened on the volcano.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Flashbacks are typed like this._

* * *

It was the perfect crime that he committed and they had no regrets. It started off as joke and turned into so much more. It was summer and Alejandro's father was forcing him to go be a camp counselor and spend his summer with some whiny brats so when Heather's parents were going on a cruise for a month, Heather offered to let him stay at her house and Alejandro accepted, little did they know that this was going to be the most amazing and life changing summer the two would ever have!

"Heather, I can't believe we did that." Alejandro sat in the passenger seat of the car that Heather was driving. "I feel so great, So free!"

"I know, it was a great way to release all that anger you had." Heather smirked "I had fun too and he deserved it. At least now he won't be competing with us next season."

"Thank goodness..." Alejandro rolled his eyes and kissed Heather. "I'm just glad we did this together."

* * *

_Heather and Alejandro were making their way to Owen's house. Heather was driving and Alejandro was reading the written instructions. Alejandro had his address from when he gave it to him during world tour and told Alejandro they should have had a sleepover. So, while Alejandro was staying over Heather's place they started making jokes about how they could get rid of all the people they hated on the show and started discussing Owen and decided the best way to get rid of would be to kill him. Then they started making ridiculous ways to do it and got a few laughs. _

_Next thing Alejandro knew, he and Heather were in Heather's car on their way to the local hardware store and bought duct tape, rope, saws, shovels and brought the knife set from Heather's parents kitchen and they decided that they would actually do it. It was a 4 hour drive to Owen's house but it was worth the wait. They talked about it the whole way there. _

_"Heather, I can't believe you're going to do this with me." Alejandro smiled at her. "I know we don't talk about us much, but I love it so much when you scheme! It's sexy." _

_"See?" Heather laughed. "This is why we make an amazing team. Nobody else would do this with me! He needs to pay! He wasted all his winnings and he has done nothing but get in the way of me winning the game! He was on your team in world tour! you know how he is." _

_"Si, He was so gassy and obnoxious and annoying!" Alejandro winced "He always called me 'Al' and he would never shower! I can't think of anyone else who deserves it more." _

_"Ya know how he talked about killing him with the saw?" Heather told him. "I bought some brownie mix and I brought rat poison and I was thinking...Ya know?" _

_"That we kill him with brownies?!" Alejandro laughed. "Oh, the irony! Death by Chocolate and quite literally!" _

_The two finally made it to Owen's house and knocked on his door and luckily for them, his parents weren't home. He hugged them both and they tolerated it just knowing what they had planned. Owen actually looked disappointed to see Heather there with Alejandro. _

_"Hey, it's really great to see you guys here!" Owen smiled as he invited them in. "What are you guys doing here?!" _

_"We drove all the way here to see you." Alejandro told him. "Remember? You invited me to come over and watch total drama with you? Well I'm here to watch the show with you." _

_"You brought Heather?" Owen asked looking at her. _

_"Yeah, I'm really craving some brownies." Heather told him as she looked around the living room. "Owen, do you have any brownie mix? I could make the three of us some." _

_"Si, Brownies sound so good right now." Alejandro smirked. "Heather, would you mind making the brownies while Owen and I start to watch the show?" _

_"Sure." Heather told him. "Owen, I actually picked up some mix on the way here. So I'm just going to make them while you two hang out." _

_Owen was too nice to think that Heather and Alejandro would try to kill him. So he allowed Heather to make the brownies while he forced Alejandro to watch at least the first 3 episodes of TDWT and he wouldn't shut up so Alejandro was hoping that Heather was almost done with the brownies that she made. _

_Heather came into the room midway through episode 5 of TDWT and placed the brownies on the coffee table and sat next to Alejandro. _

_"Try one, Owen." Heather smiled at him. "Let me know what you think." _

_"You guys are my guests, I think you should go first." Owen offered. _

_Heather ignored Owen's offer and cut the brownies and handed him one, along with Alejandro and herself. _

_"Dig in." Heather told them both as Heather and Alejandro slowly moved it to their mouths and broke tiny pieces off to make sure it looked like they ate it. Owen however ate his whole brownie in one bite. _

_"Can I have another?" Owen asked. "These are delicious." _

_"Help yourself." Heather handed Owen the tray and he ate the whole tray while Alejandro and Heather looked at each other and smirked. Within 10 minutes Owen started to feel his throat close and he was gasping for air and started to cough up blood. Owen fell on the floor and reached for Alejandro's hand to help him. _

_"Heeeeelpphhhh Al..." Owen's hand fell on the floor as he grew weaker. Heather and Alejandro laughed and Heather finally spoke to him. _

_"Rat Poison." Heather told him. "Don't fight it. Just close your eyes and let it end." _

_"How much did you put in?" Alejandro asked Heather as he put his arm around her waist. _

_"All of it." Heather told him. _

_The two watched as Owen struggled to make it to the phone to dial 911, however he failed to make it in time. He died and his body laid limp. Alejandro kicked him twice and checked his pulse to make sure he was dead and then gave Heather a thumbs up. _

_Heather took the brownie pan from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen and started to wash it along with the dishes. Once she was done she walked back into the living room to find Alejandro was watching some Spanish soap opera. He smirked at her the second she came in. _

_"Did you really just do the dishes?" Alejandro asked her. _

_"Yeah, but you're the one who is watching TV with Owen's lifeless body." Heather smirked. "C'mon let's just go home."_

* * *

"Heather, that was the most fun I think I ever had." Alejandro reached around the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "They're sexy...I bet they're yours! Can I try them on?"

"Why would you want to?" Heather laughed. "They're girls sunglasses. This trip was fun though, a lot less clean then I would expect."

"Yeah, the best part is we got away with it." Alejandro laughed. "Can you believe that he fell for that? I told you that together we could do anything."

"We can." Heather grabbed her sunglasses from Alejandro's hand. "and we should."

"Are you saying we should kill someone else?" Alejandro asked her. "Who?"

"How about Courtney?" Heather suggested

"I'm in." Alejandro agreed.

* * *

**I want to continue this, I don't know if I should leave it as is but I would love to continue this. I think killing a few people could be fun and Heather and Alejandro would do it. Actually, they seem like the perfect fit to me. They kill someone and then casually talk. So, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Flashbacks are typed like this._

* * *

The music was loud and Heather was singing along to the music on the radio as Alejandro picked the dirt from his fingernails and glanced over at Heather. She was happy so he was happy.

"I can't believe we did that." Heather laughed "That was so great! I can't believe we pulled that off."

"I told you it would work." Alejandro smiled at her. "Why would you doubt me?"

"Because it's Courtney." Heather laughed. "She hates me!"

"Yes, but her love for me was great and her hatred for Gwen was even greater." Alejandro laughed.

* * *

_Heather and Alejandro drove up to Courtney's driveway and Heather stopped the car and Alejandro got out, Courtney had given him her phone number and address back on the plane. Heather went to go and get out when Alejandro grabbed her hand. _

_"Chica, let me go and get her." Alejandro told her. "I'll get her and be out in a second." _

_"What's the plan?" Heather asked. "We don't have a plan." _

_"I have a plan." Alejandro smirked "Just wait here." _

_Heather watched as Alejandro approached Courtney's front door and rang the bell, moments later Courtney hugged him and started walking towards the car. Courtney opened the door and got into the car. Heather was surprised that Courtney was willing to walk to her own death. _

_"What's she doing here, Alejandro?" Courtney asked looking at Heather. _

_"She's just going to assist us." Alejandro agreed. "She has the same goal that we do." _

_"You do, Heather?" Courtney looked at her surprised. _

_"Yes?" Heather answered. "Definitely." _

_"You want to kill Gwen so Duncan can be miserable?" Courtney asked. _

_"Yeah, I want to kill her just as much as you do." Heather faked a smile. _

_"Which is why the three of us are going to drive to Gwen's house and light it on fire." Alejandro assured Courtney _

_"Great, I'm just really glad that more people are on board with this idea." Courtney smiled. "I suggested this idea to Harold and Trent awhile ago and they told me I was crazy! Trent wanted to call the police." _

_The three of them drove for about an hour when Alejandro informed Heather that they were out of gas even though Heather knew it wasn't true, she agreed with him and pulled over. Heather suggested that since Courtney was a C.I.T. that she should be the one to locate the nearest gas station and she agreed. Before she left she wanted to see the weapons that Alejandro and Heather had brought and of course Alejandro agreed. _

_"Before I do anything show me what you have." Courtney insisted. "Gun?" _

_"We're just setting a fire." Alejandro informed her. "I have the can of gasoline, we don't need a gun, it's traceable." _

_"What about the other stuff?" Courtney asked. "You have rope and stuff that's way cooler. I know you shoot too, you told me on the plane so don't you have the gun?" _

_"Jose has it." Alejandro lied as he grabbed the shovel from the trunk. "Courtney, I need to ask you something." _

_"If you're wondering if I would be on board to leaving Heather here then, yes." Courtney agreed. "I was hoping that you and I could be together." _

_"Si, anything you wish Courtney." Alejandro spun his shovel in his hands. "I could just take the shovel and hit Heather in the head with it like...THIS." _

_Alejandro smacked Courtney in the face with the shovel and she fell to the ground. Alejandro hit her at least 5 more times to make sure she was dead. Alejandro walked over to the driver's door and Heather got out, he needed her to help him. _

_"What happened?" Heather asked. "It was too dark for me to see what was going on." _

_"Courtney's on the ground." Alejandro told her. "I hit her several times with the shovel, you'll have to carry the shovel while I get Courtney's body and we can take her into the woods up the road, but we need to do this before any cars come by!" _

_"What about the shovel?" Heather asked. "Are we taking it with us? It could be evidence." _

_"Bring the gasoline." Alejandro told her. "We'll burn the shovel in the woods after we get rid of Courtney." _

_The two set off as far in the woods as they could make it with the body, which was about an hour. They buried her and burned the shovel and made their way back to Heather's vehicle._

* * *

"I can't believe that we actually did this, Mi amour." Alejandro smiled at Heather. "I know we talked about doing them all in but this is perfect. You and I are an amazing team."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Heather smiled.

"I still think we should be more." Alejandro looked at her. "Don't you at least want to talk about the volcano?"

"We can talk about it later." Heather assured him. "For now we should decide what we want to do next."

"You want to kill more people?" Alejandro asked. "You've got to be kidding me! We've gotten Owen and Courtney! You should be happy."

"I want to be a couple." Heather smiled at him. "I want to get revenge on more people, but I want to do it with you!"

"We did promise Courtney that we could take care of Gwen." Alejandro laughed.

"We wouldn't want to break our promise." Heather gave him a peck on the lips. "Would we?"

* * *

**Okay, so they're going to go after Gwen next. I assume that Duncan will be shortly to follow. They really are having fun with this. I'm having fun writing this. It's not even that brutal yet, I watch a lot of crime show and I can think of so many worse things that I could do. LMFAO. Anyone have a certain person they want to see die? Person and Reason, K Thnks bai. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.  
**_A/N: Flashbacks are typed like this._

* * *

"Oh Duncan!" Alejandro yelled in the woods. "You know we're going to find you and if you keep playing these games we're going to make is slow and painful!"

"How could you let him get away?" Heather whispered to Alejandro "He's going to get out of here and call the cops."

"Relax, he's not getting out of here." Alejandro smirked. "Not alive anyway."

"You better be sure." Heather sighed. "I don't want to chase him around the woods all night. He already saw us burn Gwen's whole family down."

"That's all the more reason to kill him." Alejandro sighed. "If you don't want to keep walking, go wait in the car."

"Fine." Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm not playing with the local delinquent."

"Whatever Heather." Alejandro carried some rope in his hands. "I'll handle him myself."

* * *

_Heather and Alejandro drove to Gwen's house, she lived by the woods so this would be amusing to the new couple. They peaked in the windows and saw her mom making dinner and her brother was sitting in the kitchen on his laptop. Duncan and Gwen were sitting on the couch, watching some stupid horror movie and laughing at it. Heather rolled her eyes in disgust, she never did like Gwen ever since she stole Duncan from Courtney, that was a bitchy move even in Heather's eyes, yet again she already killed Courtney so it really didn't matter. Alejandro poured the gasoline all over the house and Heather found a rake by the back door and made a nice little leaf pile in front of it just in case they went to escape from the back door. Alejandro noticed that Duncan had his car in Gwen's driveway, so he slashed all the tires on Duncan's car as well as every other car in the driveway, there would be no escape. _

_It was simple really. Alejandro cut the power line so they had no land lines and no TV, no distractions, they needed to know what was happening. Heather was told to wait outside and light the fire when Alejandro was coming out. He smashed the window and knocked Duncan out cold and Gwen's brother before he went to tie Gwen and her mother up. Her mom cried and Gwen was more concerned about Duncan being dead, that should have been the least of her problems. Alejandro laughed and smashed all the cell phone, so with no transportation and no phones, they would all go down easily. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gwen yelled at Alejandro who didn't even bother to respond. He walked out of the house like he lived there and that's when Heather took her match and lit the fire. She even made sure her little pile by the back door to the yard was set on fire._

_The two backed up far enough to watch the place get completely torched, smiling the whole time. They were in this pretty deep. Alejandro never tied Duncan up so when Duncan somehow managed to make it upstairs and out a window to safety, Heather shot Alejandro a dirty look as Duncan started running away he yelled to them. _

_"You two are sick fucks!" Duncan ran into the woods. _

_"We can't let him get away." Heather told Alejandro. "I don't want to go to jail." _

_"Fine, we'll go after him, Mi amour." Alejandro smiled and the two chased him into the woods._

* * *

Heather was walking back to the vehicle, it was getting cold out and she was getting tired and wanted to take a rest for the night. Why would she want to waste her time on Duncan? That's what she had Alejandro for, he was a big strong guy who could take Duncan down. Heather figured that Alejandro had already killed Duncan by now, so she wasn't all that worried. Suddenly a knife was placed in front of Heather's throat and she was being restrained, most girls would be freaking out about this, but not Heather she just sighed.

"Alejandro, do you really think that's funny?" Heather asked him. "Let me go and get in the car."

"Not Alejandro." Duncan informed her. "Guess again."

"Oh shit..." Heather was now panicking "Duncan, let's just talk about this. Okay?"

"There isn't anything to talk about." Duncan told her. "You're going to die like you did to Gwen! You burned her!"

Duncan was tracing Heather's neck with his knife and laughing to himself. Heather suspected that he was just as twisted as she was. He was willing to kill her so it really didn't make him much better. Duncan was starting to cough and his grip on her loosened and Heather fell to the ground, when she looked up she saw that Alejandro had a rope and was holding it and Duncan was turning blue in the face until he stopped breathing. Alejandro kicked his body and made sure there was no breath, Alejandro took Heather's hand and helped her up and the two of them got into the vehicle.

"Are you okay, Mi amour?" Alejandro asked Heather who yawned in response.

"I'm so tired." Heather told him. "Can we check into a hotel for the night?"

"Alright, Tomorrow do you want to do it again?" Alejandro kissed Heather's forehead.

"I'm game." Heather held his hand. "Who should we go for next?"

"Noah." Alejandro told her.

"Why Noah?" Heather asked with a yawn.

"He called me a slippery eel." Alejandro glared. "He saw through me before almost everyone except you!"

"Okay." Heather smiled. "I'll let you decide how."

* * *

**There you have it! I actually remembered to do this and update! So, Noah is next! **


End file.
